Dabbling in the Dark Arts
by Romantic Quills
Summary: Ambrosia Fiore arrives at Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin under the one and only Severus Snape.


Disclaimer: All things reconigzable are JKR's. She has the coolest toys, who wouldn't want to play with them? When I'm finished I promise to put them away. ;]  
  
New Beginnings  
  
A smoldering beauty stepped out of a carriage, tilting her head upwards to take in the view of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The enormous castle bounded skyward, and made the young woman feel like a house elf in comparison to it's size. The afternoon sun danced merrily across the stone bricks of the building while the trees swayed ever so slightly in the afternoon breeze. Magical birds in the Forbidden Forest sang happy melodies, and the air had a crisp, yet floral scent to it. Ambrosia looked towards the castle, and started for the large oak doors that would allow her entrance.  
  
By arriving a day late, it was evident all of the students were in their classes, and no one was seen among the castle grounds. Ambrosia reached the large doors and slowly pushed one open, savoring the feeling of starting anew. When inside a tall, dark looking, man approached her. His skin was pale, but his eyes were the darkest shade of black imaginable. He wore solid black robes that billowed with his every movement, and his dark as night hair tapered around his face.  
  
"Miss Fiore, I presume. I am Professor Snape, Potions Master and also head of the Slytherin house. As you decided to arrive a day late, I have to be the one to show you around since all of your fellow students are in class. Follow me, we were to meet with the Headmaster as soon as you arrived."  
  
Snape turned on his heel and started to walk down a long hall. His brisk pace was astonishing, but Ambrosia did well with keeping up with him. After many twists and turns, Professor Snape stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle. Snape leaned in towards the gargoyle and said, "Sherbert Lemon." Suddenly the gargoyle started to ascend and left a flight of stairs behind it. Without even turning around, Snape moved up the stairs and stopped only when he reached the top, at a heavy wooden door. Knocking, he let himself in.  
  
An older wizard was seated at the desk in the center of the room, scribbling on a piece of parchment at an alarming rate. Professor Snape cleared his throat and the old wizard looked up. His sparkling eyes where a beautiful shade of blue and his beard was as white as snow. He wore robes of a deep purple, that had curious looking gold stars and moons swirling around on them.  
  
Clapping his hands together, the old wizard stood up. "Ahhh Miss Fiore! It's so wonderful of you to join us here, at Hogwarts for your final year. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. I hope your trip was enjoyable, my dear."  
  
Ambrosia smiled at the Headmaster and said, "Yes Headmaster, my trip was nice. The weather complied with us, and made the time span go a lot faster."  
  
Ambrosia and the Headmaster made polite conversation while Snape sat in the far corner of Dumbledore's office. Snape's mind soon drifted away from Ambrosia and Dumbledore's conversation...  
  
'Miss Ambrosia Fiore. Hmmm, I'm sure she'll get Slytherin, I mean just look at who her parents are! Geovanni and Tessa Fiore, he's one of the most accomplished Charms researchers in history, and she is known for her practice in the Dark Arts. Oh yes, she is as good as in Slytherin.'  
  
Snape looked at Ambrosia with much interest. Her long ebony hair fell past her shoulders and started to slightly curl against her waist. She wore a long navy gown that fell to her ankles, and the sleeves flared at the end in the shape of a bell. Ambrosia's pale alabaster skin reflected the candlelight, and her sapphire eyes glowed with excitement. Snape shook his head, and desperately tried to focus on the conversation, and not the young woman.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster, I have attend Salem Witch Institute in the states for six years. I enjoyed it, but I feel that I need to be closer to home. My grandmother is rather old, and I would hate for something to happen to her while I was all the way across the world. Besides, I have many friends here already, and know quite a few in Hogsmeade." Ambrosia continued talking with the Headmaster when he said they should go ahead and get her sorted into her house.  
  
"Okay my dear, just sit there while I place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will tell us which house you are most fitted for - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." Dumbledore stood up, grasped the Sorting Hat lightly, and headed towards Ambrosia. Dumbledore let the hat hover over Ambrosia's head for a second, and then placed it on her head of ebony tresses. The Sorting Hat started to come alive when it finally hit her head. Without warning, the hat started to talk in a singsong voice.  
  
"You've came here from afar, I see.  
  
Wishing to fulfill what you're destined to be.  
  
Do not worry, do not fret,  
  
I'll place you correctly, that's a bet.  
  
Gryffindor for your bravery?  
  
Or Hufflepuff for your kindness?  
  
Perhaps Ravenclaw where your knowledge reins supreme.  
  
Better yet, Slytherin where your sly and cunning side are deemed.  
  
You are smart, and will do well.  
  
Play your cards correctly and all will tell.  
  
The dark side always is around you.  
  
So, to yourself, stay true.  
  
SLYTHERIN!"  
  
With the final word, the Sorting Hat turned back into a regular, lifeless hat, and Dumbledore took it away.   
  
Professor Snape appeared in front of her, and with an evil smirk said, "Miss Fiore, welcome to Slytherin. I'm sure you'll find yourself at home here."  
  
Ambrosia smiled sweetly and said, "I am sure I will Professor Snape. It seems the darkest of souls live there. I'll fit in perfectly." 


End file.
